Moon's Wish
by chigusa senrou
Summary: Yue loved Clow Reed. All he ever wanted was one thing : his master's happiness. Yue finally got his wish.


disclaimer : cardcaptor sakura belongs to clamp. this is a fiction

Moon's Wish

yue still remembers that day , that fateful day when sakura his master keroberos, syaoran and himself had battled eriol and his guardians. when eriol had told them the next day what clow reed really wanted, something inside yue had broken again. his master regretted being the greatest magician in the world. yue didn't understand why would he regret it. but all he did understand was the fact that his master was not happy. this fact caused yue pain beyond comprehension.

yue always knew his master , his creator did not love him. oh he loved him all right. he loved kero , he loved the cards. but it was a very different kind of love. the love which yue wanted from clow reed was something yue never got.

ten years had passed since then. his master had given the star staff to her "other self". she said it was necessary. sakura was married to syaoran now. they were really happy together. his other self was happy with touya.

but yue still loved only one person : clow. he knew clow loved someone else. their was something about his eyes when he used to look out of windows.

yue held no grudge or resentment towards that other person. yue only had one wish : clow and that person should be happy together. he just wanted his master and that person to be really happy, because that would be enough for him. if his master was happy, so would he be. he knew his master had passed away. he had felt it when he died. it was as if something inside yue had died as well. if only he could know how is master was. he just wanted to know if his master was happy.

yue was sitting on the roof top when the door bell rang. he climbed down to touya and yukito's room and changed his form.

syaoran and sakura entered. fujitaka embraced his daughter then his son in law. yue saw them and changed back to his original form.

sakura and syaoran saw yue standing with touya and rushed to him.

sakura,"it's so good to see you again yue."

syaoran smiled."it's been a while yue."

yue smiled,"yeah it has."

fujitaka,"i'll go and prepare some tea."

sakura took yue's hand and dragged him to his room.

yue,"ah wait master, i mean sakura."

sakura just smiled,"i have a gift for you and yukito."

yue was surprised. as soon as the four of them got inside kero leapt up from sakura's bag and transformed to his original form.

kero,"hey good to see you yue."

yue,"same here."

sakura ,"i have at last found a way yue, i can separate you and yukito. "

yue,"what ? are you serious ?"

sakura nodded,"uh huh. at last we can all be together."

yue was shocked,"but how ?"

sakura,"just take my hand."

yue took sakura's hand and then sakura chanted a spell. the room suddenly went dark, next second yukito and yue were both standing there.

they both looked at each other and just stared for minute.

sakura,"now we can all be together and be happy."

she hugged both yukito and yue.

yue and yukito,"but how."

syaoran,"her magic is strong enough to sustain both of you. "

touya embraced yukito then yue.

yue looked at kero and embraced him. kero snuggled against him. it was just like how they used to be with clow reed.

just then fujitaka entered the room and gasped.

fujitaka,"oh my, did my daughter actually succeed. well then hello yue , it's nice to meet you."

yue finally smiled,'it's nice to meet you too fujitaka san."

he looked past her and saw sakura's mother nadeshiko. she smiled at all of them.

sakura took yue's hand in hers,"i told you you will never be alone again. everything is going to be alright."

yue was shocked. he remembered those words. it was clow reed who used to say those words.

he smiled,"yes you are right."

after that they all had a good time.

yukito,"i can't believe our sakura has grown so big."

touya smirked,"well she will always be a kid in my eyes."

sakura pouted. syaoran laughed while playing with sakura's long hair.

yue,"you really have grown a lot master."

kero,"it's a wonder she doesn't get fat even though she eats cake all the time."

sakura,"kero."

fujitaka,"now now."

syaoran,"you are one to talk keroberos. you are the biggest glutton ever."

kero,"hey watch it."

syaoran looked at yue and smiled,"i guess i never thanked you . if it weren't for you i would still be in love with yukito san."

yue shook his head,"you were just attracted to moon. that's all."

fujitaka laughed,"my my yukito , you are really popular."

touya,"how can he not be , he is a sweet heart."

yue smiled at all of them. sakura and syaoran got up and went to yue. they both sweeped down and kissed him on his cheeks. yue turned red.

yue,"master, syaoran, what what ..."

syaoran and sakura just smiled. everyone laughed . yue looked beside him and saw nadeshiko patting his head.

nadeshiko,"thank you for everything child."

yue,"it's nothing."

fujitaka smiled too. "we are one big happy family now."

at night before going to bed yue again went to roof top. he was looking up at the stars when he heard a voice he never thought he would ever hear again.

"we are happy yue, and we want you to be happy as well."

yue looked up and saw clow reed smiling , standing with him was a tall woman with long black hair . she looked like a witch. yue smiled towards them.

at last his prayer was answered. he was happy now. finally at peace.

* * *

**author's note**

review if you like. no flames.

i hope everyone enjoys the story.

the woman is yuuko ichihara.


End file.
